gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Malc
American |affiliations = Uptown Riders DeSean ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs (Associate) The Lost MC (Associate; Formerly) Jim Fitzgerald (Formerly) Johnny Klebitz (Formerly) Elizabeta Torres (Formerly) |weapons = Pistol, Automatic 9mm, Micro SMG, Baseball Bat |vehicles = Orange Double-T Drag Black Presidente Orange-Green Bati 801 Orange Double T (GTA Online) |voice = Walter Mudu |status = Alive |businesses = Arms Dealing Drug Dealing Street Racing |cellphone = 611-555-0192 }} Malcolm, better known as Malc, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in The Lost and Damned and in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Bikers update. In both games Malc is voiced by Walter Mudu, who also provided the voices of King Courtney and D-Ice in Grand Theft Auto III. Description Malc is a member of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club. However, his status in the gang is unknown. History Events of The Lost And Damned Affiliating with The Lost Jim Fitzgerald, a member of The Lost MC, affiliated himself with Malc and DeSean and introduced them to The Lost's leader, Johnny Klebitz. Malc provided Johnny with some pipe bombs, which he went on to use to destroy some of the Angels of Death's vans. Work with Elizabeta Torres Jim introduced Malc to Elizabeta Torres, who provided Malc, DeSean and another Uptown Rider with a job alongside Johnny. The four of them went to the toll booth on the Dukes-Bohan bridge to intercept and steal a van full of heroin. They took possession of the van and dropped it off in a garage in Bohan. Some time later, Malc and DeSean join Johnny again on a job to sell some product. However, the other dealers decided to rob Malc and the others, destroying Johnny's bike in the process, but the attempt failed. Johnny rode shotgun on Malc's bike, and the three of them eventually managed to escape from the pursuing LCPD officers. Kidnapping Roman Bellic Finally, Johnny called Malc to join him in kidnapping Roman Bellic, as Johnny felt he couldn't do it alone and he couldn't let The Lost know what he was going to do. Malc provided them with a car and they went to a gambling house in Broker, where they found Roman and put him in the back of the car. They dropped him off at a warehouse in Industrial. Random Encounters Malc later met Johnny again while Malc was tuning up his bike. Malc and DeSean were supposed to hang out, though DeSean never showed up. Malc thought that DeSean was spending time with his girl, but he wanted to be sure that nothing terrible had happened. Therefore he and Johnny went to search for DeSean. While doing so, Malc got a call from DeSean, who said that he got shot during a bike race. The two rushed towards DeSean, only to find out that he hadn't really been hit, but they still got a few pellets in his arm from a sawn-off shotgun. Johnny, Malc and DeSean decide to go back to the other racers and kill them. Again, Johnny encountered Malc and Johnny again made jokes of Malc's Japanese sports bike. Malc finally challenged Johnny to a race, which Johnny agreed upon. The two went on towards the nearby starting point. After the race was done, they parted ways again. ''Events of Grand Theft Auto Online'' In the year 2013, Malc appears in Los Santos, where he helps introduce the player to motorcycle clubs. Murders committed *Unnamed female dealer - Murdered for destroying Johnny's bike. Mission Appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Hit the Pipe *Heavy Toll *Shifting Weight *Roman's Holiday *End Credits *Two random encounters (Boss) ;GTA Online *All Clubhouse Contracts (Voice/Boss) Malc's Random Encounters Gallery Malc-Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of Malc. Veh 2.jpg|Malc's Double T Custom. Malc-Presidente.png|Malc's Black Presidente. Malc-TLAD.jpg|Malc talking in Heavy Toll. Malc-GTAO.png|Malc in ''GTA Online''. Malc-GTAO-On_his_bike.png|Malc on his orange Double T in GTA Online. Trailer Trivia ''The Lost and Damned'' *Malc is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD Database. However, he committed criminal acts and he was linked to criminal activities. *In the mission "Heavy Toll", Malc's Presidente has black wheels, but in "Roman's Holiday" the wheels are silver. *Even though Johnny calls Malc during "Roman's Holiday", his number never appears in Johnny's phonebook. In the beta version, however, his contact appears. *In beta version Malc was supposed to give some missions to Johnny. *Malc's jacket has many brand name badges on it including Sprunk, Phat Chips, Honkers, and ProLaps. *Malc holds a helmet in his artwork, but does not wear one in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Malc's jacket in GTA Online is very similar to a leather jacket players can buy. **Players can also buy a jacket similar to Malc's jacket from the The Lost and Damned. *After Malc's contact was added to the player's phone, it would later disappear without explanation later in the game. This has been fixed in the ''GTA Online'' Import/Export update where his contact is re-added. *Malc uses a standard orange Double-T, not a custom version as seen in The Lost and Damned as the Double T Custom has not been added to GTA Online. Navigation de:Malc es:Malc hu:Malc pl:Malc ru:Мальк Malc Malc Category:Characters in GTA Online Malc Category:Gangsters Category:Bikers Category:Uptown Riders